


His Seryozha

by sweetNsimple



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Age Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Brat Sergei Vladimir, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Nicholai Ginovaef, M/M, Obedience, Object Penetration, Overstimulation, Pacifiers, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Sergei Vladimir, Subspace, Urination, Watersports, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple
Summary: “Filthy brat,” Nicholai said on a sigh, a cigarette pursed between his thin lips. “You have made a mess all over yourself. Do you expect your papa to clean you up?”
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Sergei Vladimir
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	His Seryozha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/gifts).



> Everything in this story was either inspired by conversations I have had with AnotherAnon0, or by their stories. They told me about Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City, and I decided to watch the cutscenes for the game. I was watching "RESIDENT EVIL: Operation Raccoon City All Cutscenes (Game Movie) PC Max Settings 1080p 60FPS" on Youtube and, at 24:44, Nicholai says "So... I've rigged up a few toys to keep you busy." AnotherAnon0 told me that Nicholai had a great voice actor in this game, and holy shit, I heard that sentence in that deep voice, and suddenly I was writing absolute filth. Which is hilarious because I had just finished telling AnotherAnon0 that I was fresh out of ideas. 
> 
> Please let me know if I am missing any tags. Also, note that Sergei is in subspace the entire time, so, no, he is not true to character. Last thing - Nicholai calls Sergei his Seryozha. Seryozha is the diminutive form of Sergey, which I am hoping is the absolute same as Sergei.

Nicholai had never wanted to be a man of great power, nor a man of little power. At one end, he would be a target and, at the other, cannon fodder at best. He strove for that agreeable median where he was no one’s callboy and only rarely anyone’s boss.

This did not mean that Nicholai did not _want_ power. Any red-blooded man wanted the simple pleasure of complete domination over what he viewed as his own. For Nicholai, his own was his Seryozha.

“Filthy brat,” Nicholai said on a sigh, a cigarette pursed between his thin lips. “You have made a mess all over yourself. Do you expect your _papa_ to clean you up?”

His Seryozha looked up at him with one big, dewy, defiant eye. Nicholai’s _malysh_ had stripped out of his pajamas at some point in the night and had made his bed filthy with seed. Even as Nicholai scolded his Seryozha, the brat continued to suckle passively on his pacifier, his prick swelling between his legs. The brat was preening under his _papa_ ’s attention, even though he was in trouble.

“No, no,” Nicholai crooned. “If you want to be a mess, _I_ will make you a mess. And then I will leave you in that mess while I work for our bread and milk. Do you want that, Seryozha? Do you want to be a filthy mess all day while your _papa_ works?”

His Seryozha did freeze for a moment, that one eye glittering with consideration. At last, his _malysh_ ducked his chin down, thick white bangs falling over the left side of his face. He shook his head and whimpered.

“It is too late, _malysh_! You have made a mess of yourself. I must punish you or else you will never learn. Come, get back on your bed. It is dirty anyway. Get back on the bed, filthy brat.”

Seryozha’s cock twitched as he meekly obeyed. _Ah_ , but he was still Nicholai’s cheeky brat. He crawled on the bed, hands and knees, and he flaunted his tush at his _papa_ , legs spread apart. It was obvious how he wanted to be punished.

Nicholai could not give his _malysh_ what he wanted. This went without saying. It would be unwise to give his brat what he wanted every time he was naughty. If he did, his Seryozha would be uncontrollable! A hellion, a true devil.

“No, no! Turn around.”

After a pause, Seryozha did as he was told. He turned so that he was facing Nicholai, sucking more frantically at his pacifier, and he stayed on his hands and knees with his eye on his _papa_ now.

“Sit back on your knees.”

His _malysh_ did so, hands landing dangerously close to his wet prick.

Nicholai undid his pants only enough to pull out his cock. Seryozha’s eye fell to it with bright excitement, his pacifier bobbing quickly now –

His _papa_ pointed and aimed. His piss hit Seryozha’s chest and glittered down his torso to pool around his prick and trickle down his heavy balls.

Shock and a flicker of Vladimir lit up his Seryozha’s one eye.

There was a moment where Nicholai stared at his _malysh_ and he thought that the Colonel was about to end the fun, that he had pushed too hard at a boundary never fully defined.

The moment passed and before him was simply his Seryozha, looking at him needily. His _malysh_ lifted his hands in the air, as if he meant to touch this new mess, and yet he could not fully bring himself to make contact. Seryozha was breathing hard, sucking long and deep at his pacifier, and Nicholai watched his brat cum all over himself.

“Filthy brat,” he said again. “You love being _papa_ ’s mess!” He tucked his dick away.

Seryozha made a weak, whimpering noise of agreement, head nodding. He still hesitated over touching his wet, sticky chest and so his hands landed on the bed on either side of him, holding him up after his orgasm.

“Now you must wear this filth until I get home after work.”

Seryozha nodded obediently. The bratty attitude had faded, leaving behind Nicholai’s good boy who wanted to make his _papa_ happy.

“Before _papa_ leaves, I will give you some toys to keep you happy. _Papa_ loves to keep his little Seryozha happy. Do you know that?”

His _malysh_ nodded, hands clenching in the blankets.

“Back on hands and knees. I will be right back.”

Nicholai sauntered to his kitchen, hearing his _malysh’s_ bed squeak and groan as his brat moved about. His kitchen was not large, which was fine as it had very little in it. Cupboards meant to only hold dishes and food maintained a supply of cigarettes, vodka, ammunition, magazines, weapons, weapon maintenance items, and, most importantly for this moment, his _malysh’s_ toys. There were three boxes on two different shelves, two of them not fully able to close, and a bar of plain soap next to one of the boxes. It was important to keep Seryozha’s toys clean or else his brat could get sick. Nicholai took as much care with Seryozha’s toys as he did his own weapons. There was a kitchen counter that spanned most of the walls and he put his cigarette out in the nearest tin ashtray.

Nicholai sifted through boxes of toys, choosing a handful of them to keep his brat busy while he was away for the day.

Returning to his boy’s room, he found that Seryozha had been dripping his mess all over the bed below him while staying on his hands and knees like an obedient boy. It was good that they had gotten a waterproof cover for the mattress some time ago, or else the entire thing would be disgusting trash only fit to burn.

He would make Vladimir wash the blankets later. Nicholai was already determined to not touch the piss-and-cum covered sheets.

“This is your last chance,” he began. “Does my _malysh_ have to go poddy? Do so now.”

After a pause, Seryozha wobbled off the bed.

“Wash your hands, but leave the rest of the mess,” Nicholai warned him. “And give me your comforter. It needs replaced.”

Seryozha paused in his sucking. Reluctantly, but striving to be a good boy, he came to Nicholai’s side and let his _papa_ pull the pacifier from his lips.

The mouthpart was shaped like an eight-centimeter long, fat penis. Around the base were teeth marks, telling him that his _malysh_ had been chomping on it, possibly during his orgasms or in his sleep.

“Go,” Nicholai told him. Seryozha went.

His _malysh_ was back shortly, still smelling of sex and urine, and got back on his hands and knees on the bed without being reminded to.

Nicholai soothed his hands over that lovely bum. His Seryozha had such a delicious tush.

Because his _malysh_ was his, Nicholai leaned down and bit one cheek, teeth clenching closer and closer together until his Seryozha whimpered. He licked over the teeth marks he left behind and switched to the other cheek, chomping down hard. Seryozha released a harsh gasp this time.

“ _Papa_ , that hurts!” 

“That is for ruining your comforter,” Nicholai told him. “Your _papa_ works very hard. Comforters like this are not cheap! Say you are sorry for ruining your comforter.”

“I…” Seryozha’s voice was dry and cracked. He tried again. “I am sorry, _papa_.”

Nicholai could not stop a smirk from spreading across his face. “My brat is so polite suddenly. Where were these manners when you decided to make a filthy mess of yourself?”

“I am sorry, _papa_ ,” he said again. “I was selfish. I was thinking of _papa_ and his big cock and it made me hungry.”

“You were hungry?”

“Yes, _papa_.”

“Your tummy was hungry?”

“No, _papa_.”

“You were hungry somewhere else?”

“My hole was hungry,” Seryozha admitted. “My prick was hungry. _Papa_ was asleep.”

“You did very bad. I should not even give you your toys.”

“No!”

“Are you talking back to me, Seryozha?”

His _malysh_ froze. “I… I am sorry, _papa_.”

“I am sorry, I am sorry, _I am sorry_ ,” Nicholai mocked. “I am tired of hearing how sorry you are! Show me. Show me how sorry you are.”

Head bowed between his shoulders, Seryozha humped his hips back toward his _papa_ in offering.

Nicholai had already told himself that he would not do this. After all, it was exactly what his brat wanted. However, he had found some toys that had made him rethink his morning.

From the small pile of toys he had brought with him, he selected a half-empty tube of lubricant. He took off the cap and then pushed the tube into his brat until only the flattened bottom edge of it stuck out. Seryozha was panting already.

“ _Papa_! _Papa_ , may I please have my comforter?”

“Squeeze on the tube and I will get you your comforter.”

Seryozha whimpered and obeyed. His tush flexed tightly, back curving, and a shudder ran down his back that Nicholai could actually see.

Nicholai picked up the comforter he had chosen by its strap and took a step toward the head of the bed.

Seryozha turned in Nicholai’s direction, mouth open and lips puckering already. He stopped when he saw the comforter his _papa_ had chosen for him.

“Do you not like the comforter _papa_ got you?” Nicholai asked. “It is this or nothing.”

Seryozha opened his mouth wider.

This pacifier had a fifteen-centimeter cock for a mouthpart and a belt meant to go around his _malysh’s_ head so that it would stay in place. The back of the guard said, _Daddy’s little whore_.

Nicholai teased the cockhead around his _malysh’s_ lips before thrusting the silicone inside, inch by inch, and then drawing back. He let his brat get it nice and wet, his eye hazy and pale cheeks flushed, before shoving the entire length into Seryozha’s mouth. His brat gurgled on the cockhead, throat working instinctively to get the intrusion out, and yet it was far too late. Nicholai had already put the belt in place and tightened it. Not so much that it would leave marks on his brat, but enough that every centimeter pressed down on his boy’s tongue and against the back of his throat. Seryozha choked, hands flexing on the filthy covers, and then relaxed. A tear trekked down his cheek and he slobbered around his pacifier, saliva on his chin.

“How lucky you are,” Nicholai told his boy, “that your _papa_ loves you so much.”

Seryozha swallowed around his pacifier, head coming to hang low between his shoulders.

Nicholai returned to the foot of the bed, pulling the tube out of his boy’s ass. He opened his pants once more, pushing them down his thighs without taking them off. Shoving a finger into his _malysh’s_ hole, he found the way incredibly slick and he spread the wetness over the rim of the loose sphincter. His Seryozha had enjoyed many toys here.

Nicholai recalled, with bitterness, that Vladimir had also enjoyed many _men_ here.

This boy was no virgin and his _malysh_ whimpered as he pushed back on Nicholai. Nicholai dragged him closer with a hand to his hip to the edge of the bed. Seryozha was forced to put his feet on the floor, still bent over the mattress. His brat enjoyed the burn of being stretched too fast, too hard, and so Nicholai pulled out his one finger and kissed the glans of his cock to his sloppy hole. With a grunt, he shoved himself inside and then set up a reckless pace. Seryozha whined and whimpered and pleaded wordlessly, a melody of weak, vulnerable sounds that mixed beautifully with every _slap – slap – slap!_ Of Nicholai impaling his _malysh_. His buckle clinked rhythmically where it bounced just above his knees against Seryozha’s leg. Nicholai did not have a good ear for music and yet he was certain that this was the perfect symphony.

He was not aiming to bring his boy pleasure. It was not a concern Nicholai had. He did not stroke his _malysh’s_ prick, he did not take time to aim for sensitive nerves, he did not even _touch_ Seryozha beyond planting his hands on his boy’s hips and forcing him to push back every time Nicholai shoved forward. This was about Seryozha showing his _papa_ how sorry he was.

Focused only on his own pleasure, he came within minutes. Seryozha released a sob of need, throat clicking around his pacifier, and he kept pivoting his hips toward Nicholai’s limp cock in search of his own end. Nicholai slipped free of his demanding brat, pressing his fingers to the filthy hole to keep his seed inside.

His other hand reached around his _malysh’s_ hips curiously to feel how far along his boy was. Seryozha’s cock was flaccid. His _malysh_ had not recovered from when he had orgasmed earlier after Nicholai had pissed on him. It had to have been painful on his raw nerves for Nicholai to fuck him so hard and fast and yet his boy continued to act truly desperate for his _papa_ ’s special love.

Nicholai slapped Seryozha’s tush, three quick whacks that turned one cheek red and made his earlier bite mark stand out starkly. His _malysh_ groaned helplessly and came to a stop. His hole fluttered and Nicholai’s seed slipped against his own fingers as it began to trickle free.

“That was very good, Seryozha,” Nicholai praised his _malysh_. “You made your _papa_ feel much better. You may have your toys now.”

Seryozha was panting, not only with some painful remnant of arousal, not just with excitement, but with an edge of dread that Nicholai never could have gotten from Vladimir. Only his _malysh_ was so vulnerable, so meek, as to show weakness.

Because Nicholai liked the sight of Seryozha’s red bottom, he whacked the other cheek just as hard as the first. Seryozha groaned again, shoulders rolling beneath the skin, hips canting away and toward the pain.

Nicholai picked one of the toys he had brought with him. It was a large, stainless steel butt plug, the external grip of it having a large guard on it that said, _Cum in me, daddy_. He kissed the tip of cold metal to Seryozha’s sloppy hole and then forced it in. Seryozha made an incredibly high-pitched noise as the thickest part of the plug caught on his hole, wide as a small fist, and then his body went limp as the plug popped inside. Seryozha was making needy noises, reedy noises, as he realized that his _papa_ had sealed his seed inside of his brat, making him an even greater mess.

“Turn over. Sit on the bed.”

Shaking, Seryozha obeyed. Nicholai watched his boy wriggle and twist as he tried to sit still and failed, hips humping toward the plug. He was sucking frantically at his pacifier, cheeks hollowed.

Nicholai got on his knees before his boy, the last toy in hand. Seryozha looked down at him curiously, his one eye as soft as a doe’s. Only here, only in this mindset, only during playtime, was his lover so sweet and obedient.

He slipped the vibrating cock ring over Seryozha prick. Even flaccid, his boy’s prick was larger than his own. It did not matter, not during playtime. During playtime, Seryozha was not allowed to put his prick in any hole. That was a very big rule and Seryozha had learned to obey it. Only Nicholai was allowed to put his cock in his _malysh’s_ holes.

The cock ring had a nodule attached to it that curved just slightly and had two nubs on it. Nicholai adjusted the ring so that the nubs pressed into Seryozha’s perineum, stimulating his tush from the outside.

Seryozha looked betrayed by his _papa_ as Nicholai stood back up, retrieving the control. Grinning, Nicholai set the cock ring to its lowest setting. He watched with glee as his _malysh’s_ prick jumped, his body writhing. He suckled at his pacifier as if it was salvation, tears leaking down his face. His hands pulled at his nipples, at his hair, squeezing around his own throat. They started toward his prick and balls, but he was a smart boy. He stopped himself before he could touch, even as his body shivered and shook with need.

“There,” Nicholai purred. “I have rigged up a few toys to keep you busy. Do not make any more of a mess, Seryozha, or else _papa_ will have to punish you. And you will not like how I punish you. Nod if you understand.”

His _malysh_ nodded weakly. Defeated, his brat fell back on the filthy bed, bell-down. He curled his arms under his chest, knees tucked to his belly, as he rubbed his face against his pillow in an attempt to soothe himself. He was instantly whining uncontrollably as his vibrating prick was caught between his thighs and belly, his body twitching sporadically. _Cum in me, daddy_ stared back at Nicholai from between his _malysh’s_ bruised cheeks.

“Good boy,” Nicholai praised. “You make your _papa_ very happy.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Search History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210172) by [AnotherAnon0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnon0/pseuds/AnotherAnon0)




End file.
